


We Three Kings

by dracoqueen22



Series: War Without End [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Threesome, non-explicit tactile interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl never, in all his eons, could have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point during Drift's part.

Once upon a time, Prowl would have attributed his present position to copious amounts of high grade, a malfunction in his logic processor, or a mix of both.   
  
Even before the war, this would have been improbable. He supposes that when viewed in that aspect, some of Megatron's original intentions did bear fruit.   
  
Prowl never, in all his eons, would have expected this.   
  
This being the dark-blue Seeker more or less beneath him, Prowl's helm resting on the curve of Dreadwing's cockpit. A taloned servo cups his shoulder, both protective and possessive. Perhaps affectionate even.   
  
Halfway draped across Prowl's pelvic array and blanketing his legs lies a second Seeker, paler blue plating a pretty contrast to Dreadwing's. Thundercracker's helm lays against a hip greave, wings fluttering in his recharge.   
  
Both Seekers are recharging, truth be told, and Thundercracker has his arms wrapped around one of Prowl's thighs as though keeping him in place.   
  
Prowl should not feel so comfortable between two Seekers. Two enemies. Two Decepticons.   
  
But he is.   
  
His systems are still fairly humming with faint overcharge. His energy field is delicately entangled with theirs. He could easily fall into recharge, content and secure.   
  
It is unthinkable. It is precisely what the Autobots once stood for. It is what Megatron claimed he so desired.   
  
Yet, here they are. In self-imposed exile.   
  
Prowl's logic circuits nearly fritz at the dichotomy of it.   
  
Proof positive, here in his position, that he had made the right choice in leaving Prime. Still, he could have never expected this outcome. He is not certain how it occurred either. There were long nights and extended conversations and energon shared and heavy discussions, and somehow Prowl found himself here, between two Decepticons, and happier for it.   
  
“You think too much.”   
  
He hadn't even heard Thundercracker stir.   
  
Prowl shifts his gaze, looking down at the sleepy Seeker, who's half-slitted optics are an indication of a mech eager to return to recharge. “I beg your pardon?”   
  
“I can hear you thinking from here. It's keeping me from recharge,” Thundercracker adds, his servo sliding up Prowl's hip, elegant talons dipping beneath overlapped plating to play with the sensitive nodes beneath.   
  
“It is in a tactician's nature to think on a regular basis,” Dreadwing comments, the rumble of his vocalizer vibrating through Prowl's audials.   
  
Faking. They had both been faking their recharge. He should have guessed.   
  
“He should not be thinking so hard considering his current position,” Thundercracker counters, talons drawing a surge of charge from Prowl's circuits.   
  
He stifles a sound of pleasure, if only to prove himself stoic in the face of Thundercracker's obvious seduction. Yet, he cannot stop the twitch in his frame, the unconscious lifting of his armor to invite more of Thundercracker's teasing.   
  
Dreadwing laughs, a rumble that echoes in the cramped quarters of their makeshift berth. “This is why we are obligated to provide a distraction.”   
  
Prowl's efforts to restrain himself shatter as Dreadwing dips a talented servo to the small of his dorsal plating, where the hinges of his sensory panel are located. A rattling moan escapes Prowl's vocalizer, an undulation of movement quick to follow.   
  
“Incorrigible,” Prowl mutters, energy field rising up, all too eager to pulse in tandem with his two Seekers.   
  
Thundercracker chuckles; Dreadwing rumbles a laugh.   
  
“We are, after all, Decepticons,” Thundercracker reminds him.  
  
“It's in our nature,” Dreadwing adds.   
  
Any retort Prowl might have readied is lost in a sparkfelt moan, charge dancing eagerly over his plating.

***


End file.
